Suprises rewritten
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: This is re-written of my fanfic Spurises plus i will be adding more chapters.What if Brooke was pregnant and didnt tell anyone. She left to go to New York. What happens when she shows up in TH with a suprise five years later at Lucas and Peyton's wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**So i really liked this story when i did it and unfortunatly i didnt get to do more than two chapters, but i have rewritten those chapters and i am going to make more. Here are some things you need to know because i did change some things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_Things you need to know:_

_This story takes place five years after graduation. Many things have happened since then. Brooke has not seen anyone in those five years. She left knowing she was pregnant and trying to fulfill her dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer, which are beginning to come true. After being invited to Peyton and Lucas's wedding will she be able to face everyone?_

_Peyton went to California after high school, but her and Lucas couldnt stand being away from each other. She soon moved back to Tree Hill and they have a four year old daughter named Anna Rebecca. Peyton co-owns Tric with Karen and Lucas is a Literature teacher at Tree Hill, basketball coach there, and has one published novel._

_Nathan and Haley are still married. After realizing he wasnt going to become a basketball star Nathan decided commentaring sports was the next best thing. They have their almost five year old son, Jamie and Haley is pregnant with twins. Right now Haley teaches history at Tree Hill High and they live next door to Peyton and Lucas. _

Surprises

Chapter One

Brooke Davis could feel a light touch on her arm as she slept. At first it was light and she didn't acknowledge it, but then it got harder and she woke up. When she opened her eyes she was a weeping four year old sitting next to her on the bed. Brooke picked up the little girl and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Another nightmare?" asked Brooke. The weeping girl shook her head. "Why don't you sleep in mommy's bed tonight? I promise no monsters can get you when you're with me." She assured her daughter before gently placing her on the bed next to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before they both fell back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Brooke was awakened again by the sound of her ringing alarm clock. She groggily hit the hot of the alarm clock to turn it off and woke up her sleeping daughter.

They both made their way into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast baby cakes?" Brooke asked her daughter.

"Chocolate chip waffles!" said the little girl throwing her arms into the air happily. Brooke put her hands on her hips in a mom sort of way.

"How about we compromise," she stated. "You can have lucky charms and I'll let you have it with chocolate milk." Ellory had to think. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to beat her mom, so she gave in.

Brooke poured Ellory's cereal and grabbed a banana for herself. When they were done Brooke had to get her daughter ready for pre-school.

Brooke took Ellory into her pink themed bedroom and picked out an outfit for her. Brooke loved the thought of her daughter being the best dressed kid in school, even if it was only pre-school. I guess that's a benefit of having a fashion designer mom.

She picked out a pink over-all dress with purple flowers. After Ellory was all dressed Brooke brushed her daughter's already neat blonde hair and put it into a neat half pony-tail with a matching pink bow. "You look beautiful, baby."

"Thanks mommy," smiled the blonde.

After Brooke dropped her daughter off at pre-school she went back home to get herself ready for work. Before she got ready she went outside to get the mail. In the mail was an envelope with frilly lace around it. Brooke opened it and it read:

**I, Larry Sawyer, invite you to the wedding of my daughter, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to my soon to be son-in-law, Lucas Scott**

**Join us on Saturday, September the seventeenth two thousand and twelve at five o'clock P.M. at Christ's Chapel in Tree Hill, North Carolina.**

**Join us for a reception after at the Embassy Hotel**

**RSVP: 345-6776**

**Hope to see you there.**

Brooke couldn't move or even breathe. She couldn't go, Lucas didn't even know about Ellory, but on the other hand Peyton had been her best friend since they were kids and had been dreaming about going to each other's weddings since they met. How could she just show up in Tree Hill with her fiancé's child though? This was a tough situation.

Brooke picked up the phone and dialed Rachel's number. Rachel was the only one from her high school days who knows about Ellory.

"Hey," said a voice on the other line after the phone had rung a few times.

"Hey slut," Brooke joked and she could hear Rachel laugh from the other end of the line.

"So, this is about Lucas and Peyton's wedding?" Rachel asked reading her mind.

"You got an invitation, too?"

"Yepp."

"What do you think I should do?" Brooke asked Rachel knowing she could give her full honesty. That's one thing Brooke really admired about Rachel, yet sometimes she despised it when Rachel was right.

"I think we should go; it could be fun," smiled the redhead. "I mean neither of us has seen anyone in five years."

"What if they ask about Elly?" worried Brooke. "What would I say?"

"If you get there and you really don't want to tell them then you won't have to," Rachel answered. "They're you're friends Brooke they're not going to pressure you into telling you something. Come on you have no more excuses."

Brooke sighed. "You're right I guess I have to go."

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was making dinner for the family as Nathan walked in from a long day at work. Jamie, who was playing with his legos at the table, ran over to greet his father. "Daddy," he said hugging him. "How was your day at work?"

"My day was good," he said and kissed Jamie on the top of the head. "But I missed you all." He made his way over to Haley and kissed her gently on the cheek then bent down and kissed her growing belly. Haley smiled.

"Dinner's ready," she said and they all sat down together. They all told each other about their day and it was a real family moment. Then one of the babies started to kick Haley.

"Man it's really going at it," Haley laughed. "You want to feel Jamie?" Jamie nodded his head and made his way over to his mom. He put his hand over her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby.

"That's your little brother or sister in there," Haley said. Jamie smiled again.

"Hey mama," said Jamie. "Why is the baby mean to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kicking you, and you said kicking was mean. Was I mean and kickeded you when I was in your belly?" Nathan and Haley both laughed.

"It's not trying to be mean by kicking me, silly," Haley explained. "It's trying to get some exercise because it doesn't have a lot of room to move in mommy's belly." Jamie nodded his head like he got it and they all laughed a bit more.

X-X-X-X-X

Peyton was sitting at home working on wedding plans and watching her four year old daughter play with dolls when the phone rang. She looked at the caller, I.D and screamed. It was Brooke Davis! Her best friend in high school who hadn't called her in weeks. She answered the phone.

"B. Davis!" she yelled.

"Hey, P. Sawyer," said a very perky Brooke into the phone. "Or is everyone calling you P. Scott these days?" she joked.

"Are you coming?" she asked nervously. For some reason Brooke hadn't come to Tree Hill since graduation and she would be really upset if she couldn't come to her wedding since they had been talking about it since they were like ten!

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," they both smiled. It was like a big boulder had been lifted off Peyton's shoulder and she took a sigh of relief. Brooke, hearing this, started to laugh and it made Peyton laugh and for almost five minutes the two best friends just stayed on the phone and laughed until their sides hurt.

When Peyton could finally breathe again she asked, "So is it just you or are you bringing someone?"

"You can put me down for two."

"Oh, who is it?" Peyton wondered curiously. "Is it someone I know?"

"You don't know them?"

"Someone special I hope."

"Something like that." Brooke laughed.

"I'm glad you're coming, Brooke. To tell you the truth I was really worried you wouldn't come." She admitted.

"You know I would never miss your wedding."

"I know."

They both said bye and hung up the phone with smiles on their faces. Maybe everything was going to work out well after all, thought Brooke.

**I know i didnt really change much about the first chapter, but it will get better. I want you all to decide something for me because i dont know which way to go. When you comment tell me whether or not you think Brooke should know about Peyton's daughter, too. I'm not sure what to do on that one. It would be great help if you gave me your advice.**

**Thanks everyone and remember to comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the comments last chapter you all are great. There are many things i need to address to you all though.**

**Most of you all of chosen that Brooke will know about Peyton daughter Anna so in this chapter she does. And Yes, Brooke and Peyton stayed friends those five years, they talked on the phone and stuff they just never saw each other and Brooke never told her about Ellory.**

**Another thing i want to say is im not going to give away whether this is Brucas or Leyton yet because i want you all to be in suspense. Sorry. **

**If you have any more questions i will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**

Chapter Two

It had been a week since everything and Brooke and Ellory were going to fly to Tree Hill in the morning. Brooke wanted to fly in a week early because she wanted everyone to see Ellory before the wedding and didn't want to take everyone by surprise. After she made sure everything was packed she snuck into Ellory's room where the four year old girl was sleeping peacefully.

Some nights when Ellory was sleeping Brooke just liked to sneak into her room and watch her daughter's patterned breathes. She studied her daughter hard at these moments. The one thing she was worried about when going to Tree Hill was the Ellory was almost all her father. Besides the thin, slinder nose and Brooke's dimples she was pretty much Lucas. Ellory had Lucas's straight white-blonde hair and his big green eyes. She had his not-too-tan skin and his slinder 

body. Sometimes it hurt Brooke to look at her daughter because she had to remember all those times she spent in High School and some days she woke up craving the look of her daughter, craving the memories she held in her body.

Before she thought about this too much she kissed Ellory gently on the forehead trying not to wake her up and quietly tip-toed out the door shutting it behind her.

After Brooke had brushed her teeth and gotten completely ready for bed, she skipped reading her usual People magazine and went to a dresser in the corner of her room. She pulled out a scrapbook from high school and took it over to her bed. She sat down and flipped through the pages.

There were some of her and Peyton cheerleading, Nathan and Haley's wedding, and many other things. As she flipped through the pages she couldn't help but smile. Then she got to the middle of senior year where everything had gone down-hill. Brooke and Peyton didn't talk for awhile, Brooke had to hide her pregnancy, and she had lost Lucas, the love of her life. Brooke Davis could feel a tear slowly make its way down her left cheek. She quickly wiped it off and turned the page. The next page was her in her New York apartment, very pregnant and about to pop. Brooke let out a chuckle and turned the page.

The next page was the day of Ellory's birth. The rest from there on out are almost all just her and Ellory. No Peyton, no Lucas, no Nathan, and no Haley. Brooke made a mental note to herself to take a lot of pictures on this vacation.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke's alarm clock went off at five o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. After she had hurried to get herself ready she went into Ellory's bedroom and woke up the sleepy four year old.

She put her daughter in some of her best clothes and combed her hair nice and neat because she wanted to make a good first impression when her friends saw her. When they were finally all ready it was six thirty and they had to speed to get to the airport on time.

It was only a two and a half hour flight from New York to Tree Hill and Brooke was grateful because Ellory was never one to sit still for long. After the plane finally landed Brooke and Ellory waited for Rachel's plane so they could meet up.

They waited for about ten minutes. All the sudden Brooke heard someone whisper, "hey slut," in her ear. Brooke smiled because she knew whose voice that was. She yelled before turning around and hugging the redhead. After they had hugged Brooke turned to Ellory.

"Elly, this is mommy's friend Rachel. You remember you talk to her on the phone sometimes." Ellory nodded shyly and waved to Rachel who smiled at her.

"So are you ready?" asked Rachel.

Brooke took in a deep breath. The truth was she wanted to run back on the plane and never come back again, but she knew she would have to face her fears sometime. She was just really worried about Ellory.

"Yes," she lied. All three of the girls grabbed their suitcases as they headed out the doors of the airplane.

When the doors opened the air hit Brooke like a ton of bricks. She took a deep breath to take it all in. It was the air of Tree Hill she had missed so much. The suburban air that felt so good to breath, instead of the nasty polluted air of New York. She took as much breaths as she could between the door and the rental car.

"Where to first?" asked Brooke.

"I'm hungry, mommy," said Ellory. "I want some lunch."

"I know just the place."

A couple minutes later Brooke pulled in front of a small little restaurant. It hadn't changed much since the first time she had seen it and Brooke was glad to see it was still there. The three girls got out of the car and walked through the doors of the familiar café.

The bell rung as they walked through and a woman in her late thirties turned around to see who had walked in her restaurant. She almost dropped the plate in her hands when she saw who it was.

"Brooke!" yelled the dark-haired brunette.

"Karen!" yelled Brooke and she ran up to give Karen a hug. She squeezed the lady tight. She had missed her when she was in New York, Karen was like the mother she never had.

"Are you here for the wedding?" Karen asked her. "And hi Rachel I didn't even see you," Karen said giving the redhead a hug. Just then Karen looked down to see the blonde little figure holding onto Brooke's hand. "And who is this cutie?"

"Yes, we are," Brooke answered. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. And this is Ellory. She's my daughter." Karen's face looked so surprised at first, but then she just smiled at the little girl.

"So you all must be hungry after you flight," everyone nodded. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get your order." Brooke nodded at her graciously for not asking questions about Ellory.

X-X-X-X-X

After lunch Rachel went to check them all into the hotel and Brooke took Ellory on a tour of Tree Hill. First Brooke took her to the house she had grown up in. It was still the same white, but Brooke was very disappointed to see they had painted the door a light yellow. Images of Lucas came into her mind; images of him painting his door red just to make her feel more at home when her parents had moved but she had stayed. He was such a good friend to her back then.

The next place Brooke took her was the River court. It was deserted when she showed up, but the truth was she secretly hoped Lucas was there. After Brooke told her daughter about some of the memories she had had on this court Ellory spotted the playground a couple yards away. After a couple minutes of persuading Brooke finally gave in.

Brooke Davis sat and watched as her four year old slide down the slide and built and sandcastle in the sand. After about fifteen minutes she came walking up with another girl by her side.

"Mommy I made a friend!" said Ellory happily. "Her name is Anna."

Brooke smiled, "Nice to meet you Anna." Then suddenly everything processed in her head and Brooke couldn't move. She looked at Anna. She had big blonde curls and green eyes. She was rather tall for her age and very skinny. Brooke knew who this little girl was. The two little ones didn't seem to notice Brooke's weirdness and went back to the playground to play.

After only five minutes Brooke heard a scream coming from the slide and she saw that Ellory's friend had fallen off. She ran over to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" she asked the weeping four year old. Anna didn't answer she just kept crying. "Where's your mommy?" The little girl pointed to a petite blonde sitting on a picnic table doing some work. The woman looked up from her papers to check on her daughter and noticed the ruckus and made her way over to her daughter.

Once Brooke could see the girl's face she couldn't breathe. Anna's mother knelt down beside Anna and across from Brooke. "Peyton." Brooke muttered.

"Brooke?" said Peyton bewildered. The two girls instantly jumped up and into each other's arms. "You're here a week early."

"I know I just thought it would be nice to be here for awhile, you know?" Brooke said once they had calmed down. Peyton bent down and picked up her daughter who had calmed down and placed her lightly on her hip.

"So this must be the Anna I've heard so much about," Brooke said. Anna smiled at Brooke shyly. Ellory hid behind Brooke's leg.

"Who is this?" Now Peyton was even more confused.

"This is my special guest to the wedding," Brooke said. "Peyton I would like for you to meet my daughter, Ellory." Brooke nudged her daughter out in front so 

Peyton could see her, but Peyton couldn't even think. Brooke had had a daughter all these years and hadn't even told her? She didn't know what to say she just stood there dumbly.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short and not that interesting, but itll get better i promise. **

**There were one more thing i needed to address.**

**1. I didnt realize that at the end of season 4 Brooke slept with Chase, so were going to pretend for this story that Brooke and Chase never went out in season 4. (Sorry if your a Brase fan.)**

**P.S. I will probably think of more as i go on. If you have any questions remember to ask them and remember to review. 8)**

Chapter Three

Peyton, with Anna on her hip, walked up to Haley's front door and knocked very hard. She impatiently waited until she saw Haley opening up the door.

"Peyton," Haley looked surprised. "Come in." Haley walked into the living room of their five bedroom house and sat down.

"Anna, baby, why don't you go play with Jamie," Peyton said.

"He's in his room playing with Chester," Haley added. The little girl nodded and skipped on her way out of the room and up the stairs. "So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Did you know Brooke is already in town?" Peyton asked and Haley shook her head not sure what this had to do with anything. "I'll rephrase it. Did you know Brooke is in town and she has a four year old daughter?"

"What?!" Haley was really confused now. "Brooke has a daughter?"  
"Yes, I just ran into her at the park. Her name is Ellory and she seems to be about four years old." The two girls didn't know what to say. Their best friend had been lying to them for four years about not having a daughter. This was big.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke and Ellory walked into the doors of their two bedroom hotel room; Brooke flopped down on the couch next to Rachel and sighed. "What is it?" asked the redhead putting down her Cosmo Girl magazine and putting her full attention on her friend.

"Elly and I ran into Peyton and her daughter at the park," Brooke said. Rachel gave her a sympathetic face. "I don't think she took the news very well."

Suddenly Brooke remembered that Ellory was still in the room. "Ellory, baby, why don't you go unpack all your clothes for mommy." Ellory did as she was told and walked back into the bedroom her and her mom were going to share.

"Was she mad like she knew she was Lucas's?" Rachel wondered.

"No, I think it was more like she was mad because I have had a daughter for four years and never told her about it." Rachel nodded like she understood.

"Well, this is a tricky situation. You knew when you showed up with Ellory there was a chance they would be mad you didn't tell them. I say you call Peyton up and ask her if she wants to go to dinner and talk about it or something. Oh, and you might want to invite Haley too because my guess is Peyton has already told her."

Brooke sighed. "You might be right. Maybe if I just talk to them."

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke was getting ready to go out to dinner with Peyton and Haley. She didn't really want to tell them everything, but she wanted a chance to explain herself. Rachel had promised to stay in and watch Ellory.

Brooke was the first one to arrive at the restaurant. It was a nice Italian restaurant (Haley was having a craving for Italian food.) After only about two minutes after she arrived Peyton came. Brooke got up excitedly and hugged her and Brooke was happy to see that Peyton seemed to be just as excited.

As the two girls sat and waited for their other friend, Brooke got a chance to study her friend. She still had those big blonde curls and that tanned skin that looked so good on her. She could tell she was getting rings around her green eyes; she must have been stressed out between raising a four year old and planning a wedding. Just then Brooke's concentration was broken when she saw Haley make her way to the table.

Brooke got up and ran over to her friend. They both put their arms around each other, but it was a bit hard to hug with Haley's big round belly. The three girls smiled as they all sat down.

Before they had a chance to talk the waitress came and got their drink orders. Brooke was glad for the extra time because she really didn't want to do this. After the waitress was gone Peyton said, "So, how has your life been Brooke?"

"It's been great," she answered. "I graduated from fashion school last year and have been working hard to become a fashion stylist; I'm almost there."

"That's great," Haley added.

"How about you all?"

"I'm good, too," said Haley. "Nathan and Jamie are good and I'm just waiting until I get to meet these two bundles of joy."

Brooke looked at Peyton; she looked a little out of it. "How about you Peyton?" But Peyton didn't answer. Instead she just sat and thought.

Finally she said, "Why didn't you tell us?" Brooke looked shocked.

"Peyton," Haley interrupted.

"No," Peyton said. "I just need to know why you didn't tell us."

Brooke thought for a minute. She had already planned what she was going to say, though. "Because I was a scared kid," she started. "I thought it would be easier to run from my problems rather than face them. I've wanted to tell you two for years, but it didn't seem right to do on the phone. I always figured I would tell you all when I saw you again, I didn't know it would be five years before that happened."

"But you could've talked to us; I mean both of us were going through the same thing."

"I know, I don't know why I didn't talk to you all. Like I said I was a kid back then and I was scared. I know better now." Brooke hoped Peyton would just accept what she was saying and stop asking questions because frankly she didn't really want to tell them anymore. What is Peyton asked who the father was? Brooke couldn't just say it's the man you're marrying and also the father of your child. But Ellory had a right to know her father. This was all just one big sticky mess. "I'm sorry." Brooke was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Brooke, I'm not mad," Peyton said. "I'm just confused. I thought our friendship was stronger than that. I thought you be able to tell me about something this big in your life."

"Our friendship is important, Peyton. And you too Haley," she said because she could see Haley was probably feeling out of the conversation.

"I know," Haley told her.

"Can you two forgive me?"

"Of course," Haley said. "I know what you were going through; I was going through the same thing." Brooke smiled at Haley and looked at Peyton hopefully.

"Yes, I can forgive you." Peyton said. The three best friends smiled at each other. Peyton took Brooke's hand, Brooke took Haley, and Haley took Peyton's. "But you have to promise me that anything like this happens again and Haley and I are the first to know."

Brooke nodded her head. "Absolutely."

X-X-X-X-X


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres your update everyone. Sorry it took so long. I dont deserve fans like you who put up with me. Next update will be sonner i promise. Two things i need to address.**

**1. There is not going to be a Lily in this story because it would be weird for Lucas to have two daughters the dame age as his sister.**

**2. Sorry i havent done anyone really but Brooke but i have more storylines in story for Haley and Nathan so after the wedding itll start to branch out a little more but it will still be mainly Brooke. Next update is the wedding. Rember to review after you read. 8)**

Chapter Four

It had been about six days since Brooke had arrived in town and to her surprise no one had said anything else about Ellory. She had been avoiding Lucas the whole week, but it was the night before the wedding and the gang was going to have dinner together; she couldn't avoid him any longer.

Karen had promised to watch Jamie, Anna, and Ellory, so around seven Brooke took Ellory over to Karen's house. Anna was already there and as soon as the two girls spotted each other they immediately started playing.

"Thanks for this Karen," Brooke said.

"No problem."

"I'll try not to be late, but just in case here are her pajamas and her blankie that she cannot live without," Brooke explained. Karen took the bag that Brooke handed her. "Thanks again." Brooke said.

"You're welcome," Karen said. She closed to door and Brooke got in her car, drove home, and got ready for dinner that night.

It took Brooke about thirty minutes to get ready before she got in her car and drove to the restaurant. To Brooke's dismay the only people who were there before her were Peyton and Lucas. The three of them just sat there in awkward silence until Nathan and Haley finally arrived.

All through the dinner the five had a good time but Brooke couldn't help but have this feeling at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she guessed it had something to do with Lucas. Every time he looked at her and they locked eyes she would away because she was so guilty. Brooke was in a lose/lose situation. If Brooke told Lucas about Brooke she would be a monster for probably breaking up Peyton and Lucas and taking the father away from another child, but on the other hand wouldn't Brooke be a monster for not telling Lucas about his child. Just as she was deep into thought she heard Haley's voice.

"Brooke are you ok?" she wondered. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm ok," Brooke lied. "I was just thinking about Ellory, I think she's getting a cold," Brooke lied again. She hated lying to her best friends but she couldn't tell them the truth she was way too far into her lies this time.

"Ok," Haley said and left the matter alone.

Brooke tried not to zone out through the rest of dinner and she even smiled a few times, some of them were even real. It was nice to be with her friends again, it was, just not under these circumstances.

After dinner was over everyone said their good-byes. Peyton was sleeping at Haley's and Nathan at Lucas's because they were all so superstitious; Brooke, who was tired, dropped by Karen's on her way home and picked up and already sleeping Ellory. She put her in the car and drove them back to the hotel.

When she got home she found that Rachel wasn't there; must be another late night at a bar or something, thought Brooke. Some things never change. She put Ellory in their bed and for awhile just laid there and stared at Elly wondering if she had been making the right decisions for her daughter. Before she fell asleep Brooke promised herself that she had to tell Lucas tomorrow.

X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Brooke woke up fairly early and walked out the door. There was only one place Lucas Scott would be on the morning of his wedding and Brooke knew exactly where that was.

As she arrived at the river court she saw a tall body sitting in the middle of the court, just thinking. Brooke got out of the car and made her way to the shaggy blonde. "Not having any second thoughts?" she joked. Surprised, Lucas turned around and smiled when he found it was just Brooke.

"No," he said. "I love Peyton and I know this is right."

"Lucas I…" Brooke couldn't spit it out. She couldn't tell him something that could potentially ruin his life on his wedding day. Without even thinking she 

chickened out and different words came out of her mouth. "I always knew it would be you and Peyton."

"So you never thought it would be you and me?" he wondered raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

"In the beginning," Brooke said. She sat down next to him on the concrete. "But after the second time Peyton told me she loved you I knew it would always be her that you would marry, not me."

Lucas nodded like he understood. He leaned in and hugged Brooke and a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off before Lucas could see it. She couldn't show anyone she was upset by this wedding. She couldn't do to Peyton what Peyton had done to her years ago.

X-X-X-X-X

Peyton Sawyer was pacing back and forth in the back chamber of the church where she and Lucas were getting married. "Mommy, why are you pacing like that?" she heard a voice from behind her say.

Peyton turned around to see her four year old daughter. "Nothing, mommy is just a little worried. You look so beautiful," Peyton said quickly changing the subject. It was so easy to sidetrack four year olds. She bent down so she could take a good look at her daughter. She was wearing her white flower girl dress. Her curly, white-blonde hair was up in a bun with strands hanging down with a white bow at the top. Her green eyes from her father were glowing. Peyton wanted to cry from the sight. Her daughter looked like an angel.

Anna blushed. "Thank you. You look beautiful too, mommy. Daddy is going to think you look fine." Peyton laughed.

"You have been spending too much time with Skills."

"I'm really glad you and daddy are finally getting together," smiled Anna.

"Yea, me too." It seemed like everything since high school had just gone up hill and she was so glad for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the update everyone. Hope you like it and remember to comment. Next update wont be until Thursday or Friday because Im going on a class trip. **

Chapter Five

Everyone was gathering in the beautiful church with the stain glass windows. The pews were filling up fast with people who were eager to see this wedding happen. There was only one person in that church who was not eager for this wedding and that person was Brooke Davis.

The girls who were in the wedding were in the back room putting the final touches on their hair and makeup. Haley and Brooke were checking on Peyton's dress, courtesy of clothes over bro's, to make sure everything was perfect; this day had to be perfect. Finally Karen came in and told the girls it was ready to get the show on the road. They all looked at each other and smiled.

As they made their way to the closed doors behind the church they could hear the music start playing. First down the aisle was the flower girl, Anna, and the ring bearer, Jamie. (Peyton apologized to Brooke for not giving Ellory a part, but since she didn't know about her earlier she couldn't.) Next were the bridesmaids, Haley and Brooke. Then suddenly the music doors in the back opened and the music switched and everyone turned around to look at the bride.

When Lucas saw his bride he lost his breathe. She was so beautiful and so perfect. Her blonde curls were in the loose bun with her vale sitting on top. The dress Brooke had made accentuated her curves perfectly. Her makeup matched her skin exactly. Lucas felt like the luckiest man in the world. He's eyes didn't leave her as she slowly walked down the aisle with her flowers in her hand.

When Peyton made it to the end her father, Larry, appeared to give her to Lucas. She kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you, Peyton," he whispered to her and then turned to Lucas. "Be good to her."

Lucas nodded. "I will." He held his hand out for Peyton to take and she did and they climbed the steps to the alter together.

Finally it was time for the "I do's." The two turned towards each other and Lucas took Peyton's hands in his.

"Lucas Scott," the priest started. "Do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Lucas looked right into Peyton's eyes and knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

"I do." He said and slid Peyton's ring on her finger. She admired it and smiled; he lived for her smiles.

"Peyton Sawyer," the priest started again. "Do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Peyton smiled.

"I do," she said and put Lucas's ring on his finger.

The priest, Peyton, and Lucas all faced the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I am happy to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Everyone started clapping and the priest waited for them to stop. "You may now kiss the bride." Lucas gently took Peyton into his arms and kissed her soft, moist lips.

Then everyone walked down the aisle in reverse order and went to the reception.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke was sitting at her table with Ellory, Rachel, Haley, Nathan and Jamie. As she sat there she tried not to stare at Lucas and Peyton but somehow she couldn't help it. "Mommy is you ok?" Ellory asked her. Brooke smiled at her daughter. Ellory always knew what Brooke was thinking.

"Yes, I'm ok, baby girl." Ellory smiled like she believed her and turned back to Jamie to finish their conversation.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I know this day probably isn't easy for you," Haley said to Brooke. "I mean I know you and Luke were so close in high school and I always thought it would be you up on that alter."

"No, I'm fine," Brooke lied and put on a fake smile. "I've been over Lucas for years. I've moved on since high school." Haley nodded and Brooke took one 

more look at Lucas and Peyton who were laughing and eating at their table with Anna.

"Now it's time for the bride and the groom to have their first dance," said the guitarist of the band. Lucas stood up and grabbed Peyton's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. As they started to dance the song Wait for Love by Matt White comes on. Lucas holds Peyton close and she puts her head on his shoulder as they slowly dance.

About half way into the song Larry comes up and taps Lucas on the shoulder. "May I interrupt?" she asked Lucas who nods politely and kisses Peyton on the cheek. He is soon joined on the dance floor by his mother.

For the rest of the night everyone danced and had a good time; even Brooke was able to forget for a little while. She danced with Ellory and Anna and Peyton and even Lucas insisted they have a dance (which was approved by Peyton first). The whole time Brooke felt guilty about not telling him yet, but he was so happy and she couldn't give him news like that when he was so happy. So for that night, she left it alone.

After the reception was over Haley, Nathan, and Brooke were helping to clean up the room. Peyton and Lucas had just left for the airport to their honeymoon and Nathan and Haley were to watch Anna for the week.

As the parents cleaned up the kids played tag. Brooke smiled at the friends Ellory was making and was dreading telling her they had to go back to New York in two days where the four year old had no friends. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream and a loud thud on the ground. Brooke looked over to see what had happened and saw her daughter lying on the ground.

Brooke ran as fast as she could over to her along with Nathan and Haley. Elly seemed to be unconscious. "What happened?" she asked the two scared kids hiding behind Haley's legs.

"She just fell out of nowhere," answered Jamie.

"Elly, baby girl, wake up," Brooke said gently shaking her daughter to see is she would awake, but no such luck. The little girl seemed to be unconscious. She couldn't help but cry as Haley got out her cell phone and called 911.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and comment. Thanks for waiting i had fun on my trip 8)**

Chapter Six

Brooke Davis was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Her face was red and soaked from crying and she was trying to recall the last ten minutes of her life but it was such a blur. She could see her daughter falling and she could remember riding with her in the ambulance and watching them rush her into the doors, but everything in-between was gone.

Then she started thinking about the present. Why was it taking so long for them to give her any news? She had been sitting in this smelly waiting room for the last ten minutes while doctors are trying to save the life of her four year old daughter. She didn't want to start crying again so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and tried to keep it there.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find it was Haley. "How is she?" Haley asked sitting down in the chair next to Brooke.

"I don't know, no one's told me anything," cried Brooke.

"Don't worry Brooke; she's going to be fine." Haley said and gave her best friend a hug.

Just then a doctor walked through the doors to the waiting room. "Is there someone here for an Ellory Davis?"

Brooke stood up right away. "I'm her mother."

"Ok," the doctor said. "Why don't you come with me and we can talk." Brooke did as she was told and followed the bold-headed doctor down the hall to his office. Brooke didn't know whether this was a good sign or bad.

"What's wrong with her?" Brooke said trying to hold back her tears.

"She had heart failure brought on by a heart condition called HCM," explained the doctor. "We were able to revive her but she is in a coma and it is her choice as to when she will wake up." Brooke guessed the doctor sensed she didn't understand because she kept going. "All comas like this are different. Some wake up in a matter of days, but I've seen some last months. It just depends on when the patient is ready to come back."

Brooke nodded. "But she's going to be ok?"

"If she continues to take her medicine after this," answered the doctor. "It's not going to be the easiest recovery because she is so young, but it is possible she will be able to make a full one."

Even though this news was good Brooke couldn't smile. How could she not think to get Ellory checked for HCM? She knew Lucas had it and she knew there was a big chance his kids would have it. This was all Brooke's fault. How could she ever make it up to her daughter?

X-X-X-X-X

After Brooke was finished talking to the doctors they let her go see her daughter. As she walked in the room she almost broke down, but knew she had to stay strong for her little girl. It was just the sight of her hooked up to all the machines that she couldn't bear. All those machines were keeping her alive.

The only noise in the room was the constant beep of one of the machines. She hated that machine right now. She pulled a chair up next to Ellory's bed and sat down. As she pushed a strand of white-blonde hair off of Ellory's forehead a tear escaped her eyes and went slowly down her cheeks. She remembered reading somewhere that sometimes if you talked to people in comas they could hear you, so she decided to talk.

"Hey Elly," she started. "It's mommy. You know I love you and that's why I need you to wake up. I can't do this without you, baby. I need you in my life so please don't leave me." A few more tears dropped down her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a slight knock on Ellory's door and Brooke turned around to see Rachel standing in the doorway. "Hey," Rachel said.

"Hey," Brooke said wiping the tears off her face.

"I heard what happened and I came right down," Rachel made her way over to Brooke and pulled out another chair so she could sit down. Rachel took one look at the innocent little girl lying in that bed and could help but tear up, too.

"They say she has HCM," Brooke said. "Since we didn't know about it she hadn't been taking medicine and that's what led to the failure." Rachel nodded like she understood. "How am I supposed to tell everyone? They'll know she's Lucas's I mean what are the odds that my daughter just happens to have HCM, the rare heart disease that Lucas has?"

"Maybe it's time you just let them figure it out Brooke," Rachel said. Brooke thought about what Rachel said but wasn't sure what she was going to do. If she did let them figure it out or even tell them then there was a chance she could lose their friendship forever and she didn't know if that was a risk she wanted to take.

X-X-X-X-X

That day Haley had a doctor's appointment. She and Nathan were waiting in the waiting room when their name was called and they followed the doctor back to the examination room.

The first thing they did was a sonogram to see if the babies were ok. Haley giggled as they put the cold gel on her stomach. Finally, the doctor started to move the thing around her belly so they could see their babies.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" asked the doctor.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other. They had discussed that they wanted to know the sexes to make it easier for buying clothes and everything. Haley nodded her head. "Yes."

The doctor pointed to the screen that had the pictures on it. His finger went to the little figure in the left. "That, right there, is your daughter," he said. Nathan 

and Haley smiled and kissed each other slightly on the lips. They had said that they had wanted at least one to be a girl. Then he moved his finger to the middle where you could see another figure. "And this is your son." He said.

"One of both," Haley smiled happily as her and Nathan gave each other another kiss. "That's exactly what we wanted."

"Right now, as far as I can see both of your babies are healthy and you have nothing to worry about," the doctor said. "You are about thirty weeks along right now, too, so you have about ten weeks left."

"And I guess that means I have to get bigger," Haley half joked. Nathan and the doctor started to laugh because it was true she was already very big.

Since they were already at the hospital for Haley's appointment Nathan and Haley decided to go see how Brooke was doing. They rode the elevator up two stories to the children's part of the hospital. Haley asked Nathan to wait outside for a minute.

When Haley walked in she saw Brooke reading to Ellory. Haley smiled at the book. It was her favorite to read to Jamie too. She could hear Brooke sing the words to I'll Love you Forever.

_I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._

Haley felt a tear drop down her cheek as she made her way closer to Brooke was still reading the book; unaware that anyone was in the room.

"That's one of Jamie's favorites, too," Haley said. She expected Brooke to be spooked when she talked, but she just turned around and smiled happy to see Haley. Maybe she did know Haley was in the room.

"She says the ending is her favorite, where the boy gets older and he sings it to his mom because she is too old. She always told me when I got older she would take care of me and sing me that song. What if she never gets to?" Brooke said as she started to sob.

Haley walked up and put Brooke into her arms. "Don't worry, Brooke. Elly is going to wake up and one day when you're lying in that hospital bed in a very, very, very, long time she is going to sing that song to you."

"You promise?" Brooke asked as she looked up into Haley's eyes.

"Pinky," she said and held out her pinky and Brooke wrapped hers around Haley's. She was so lucky to have such great friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone i was really proud of myself for having such a fast update. Remember to comment after you read and next update Brooke will tell Lucas.**

**A/N:**

**One thing i would like to say is i also post this story on the CW and im letting them vote whether they want this to end up Brucas or Leyton. I didnt think it would be fair if they got to vote and you didnt so when you review just let me know. Just to let you no right this second over there is 21 Brucas and 20 Leyton. Very close, so if your a Leytoner here you better speak up and if you a Brucaser better keep them in the lead.**

**Another is to address Mosie1213. I know its kind of unrealistic that she would have heart failure at 4 and i thought about doing like a hole in the heart because my sisters 4 and shes about to have her second open heart sugery but i didnt see how i could tie that to the HCM and this just made for sence. So were just going to pretend 4 year olds can get heart failure somtimes ;)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

It had been three days since the accident and Brooke had not even left the hospital yet. Her hair was greasy and all she had eaten was hospital food but she didn't care as long as her little girl would wake up. While Brooke was trying to concentrate on her new People magazine, she heard Haley walk through the door with Jamie and Anna.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," started Haley. "It's been three days you need to go home and shower and get a real meal." Brooke started to object but Haley interrupted her before she could start. "I don't want to hear it. Jamie and Anna wanted to visit for awhile anyway. They'll keep her entertained."

"But I want to be here in case she wakes up," Brooke said. "I couldn't stand her waking up without me by her side."

"If anything changes I will call you right away," Haley said. "Now please, go, you smell worse than this hospital," she joked and Brooke gave her a little smile. She stood up and gave Ellory a kiss on her forehead. She wished she could just get some kind of signal that her daughter was still in there. Then she grabbed her purse and was practically pushed out the door by Haley.

The first thing Brooke did was go to her hotel room. The front desk told her there were messages from her work and Brooke remembered she had never called them to tell them she would be staying in Tree Hill longer. She decided the call could wait after she took a shower though.

She didn't feel like putting much make-up on after her shower because she didn't want it to smear when she cried. Brooke put on one of her original clothes over bro's sweat suits that she had made in high school and remembered that she was hungry. She was defiantly sick of hospital food. She was in the mood for something homecoooked and since she couldn't cook very well she decided she would go over to Karen's Café.

When Karen saw Brooke walk through the door she looked a little surprised. "What are you doing her, Brooke?" wondered Karen. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," she quickly added.

"It's ok Karen I know what you mean," laughed Brooke. "Haley kicked me out. She said I needed to shower and get some real food and where better to go than Karen's Café?"

"Well, you have defiantly come to the right place," Karen said. "Why don't you sit at the bar and we can talk a bit. It's not very busy right now." Brooke did as she was told and made her way over to the bar and Karen brought her a cup of coffee.

"How are you holding up?" wondered Karen.

"Not very good," admitted Brooke. "I just keep thinking what if she doesn't wake up, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel," Karen said. "I felt the same way that one time Lucas got in that really bad car accident. I don't think I ever left his bedside either. If I recall right you were there a lot, too."

"I remember that," said Brooke. "That was the first time he left me for Peyton." Karen made a face like she was sorry she didn't mean to bring it up. "It's ok, it's all in the past," explained Brooke.

There was kind of an awkward silence for a second. "So, what would you like to eat?" asked Karen with a warm tone in her voice.

"I guess just a chicken salad," Brooke answered. "As I recall those are very good here." Karen nodded and disappeared into the back.

X-X-X-X-X

Peyton and Lucas were around the poolside at their hotel in Tampa Bay, Florida. Peyton remembered she hadn't checked her messages since she had gotten there and saw that there was one from Haley. From the start of the message she could tell there was something wrong by her voice.

After she heard the message she was stunned. She turned to Lucas. "What's wrong?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Ellory is in the hospital," Peyton answered. Lucas's face immediately went from confused to worried to scared.

"Is it serious?" he worried.

"She's in a coma," answered Peyton. A little tear rolled down her cheek.

"We need to go back," said Lucas. Now it was Peyton who was confused. "Peyton, I know you want to go and see her I can see it in your face. Florida can wait and Brooke needs you. Besides I'm really missing Anna."

"Thanks Luke," Peyton said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You always know what I'm thinking." After that she left to go to the hotel room and pack to go back to Tree Hill.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke had finally convinced Haley she was ready to come back. She was once again sitting there watching the feeding tube feed her baby. It was the thing that was keeping her alive. Suddenly, she heard a small knock on the door and was surprised to find Peyton standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon," said Brooke confused.

"How could I ever relax when my best friend's daughter is sitting in the hospital in a coma," answered Peyton. "Of course I'm here."

"Thanks," said Brooke with a tear down her face. The tear wasn't necessarily because Peyton came it was because she knew Peyton wouldn't be feeling that way for long. She would soon find out why Ellory was in a coma and she would soon find out who Ellory's father is.

"So, how's she doing?" wondered Peyton who had been out of it since she was on her honeymoon.

"She's hanging in there," Brooke answered truthfully.

"She's tough," Peyton said taking one of Ellory's little fingers in hers. "She gets that from her mother," Brooke smiled. At least for now she was being nice. "Did they ever figure out why it happened?"

Oh, no, thought Brooke. Exactly the question she did not want Peyton to ask. But she couldn't lie and she couldn't change the subject, she was trapped. She could feel her heart start to beet faster so she took a deep breath before starting. "She has, um, HCM," Brooke kind of mumbled. "And since she's so small and hadn't been taking medication her heart couldn't take it."

"What do you mean HCM?" Peyton asked. "Like HCM, like Lucas HCM?" Brooke nodded without saying anything. She could see the anger coming across her friends face. "You mean she's…" Brooke nodded because she knew what Peyton meant. Peyton picked up her things and walked out the door, but Brooke had to chase after her she didn't even give her a chance to explain.

"Peyton, hold on!" Brooke yelled down the hall. She had tears welling up in her eyes and she knew people were staring at her, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was explain to her best friend.

She finally caught up to Peyton outside in the front of the hospital. She grabbed Peyton's arm so she couldn't walk away this time. "Just please let me explain," she said and saw that Peyton was crying, too.

"Fine," Peyton said and made Brooke let go of her arm.

"I found out after you two started going out and after we had broken up. I couldn't tell him and break you two up, you were too happy, so after graduation I went to New York. I was always scared to see you in person because I never told you about Ellory. When you had broken up that one time I went to tell him, but I chickened out. Then I was about to tell him again, but you told me you were back together and pregnant and that complicated the situation more. I just thought it would be better it I disappeared, but Rachel talked me into coming to your wedding, which was a mistake because now you hate me." Brooke took a deep breath from saying all that.

"I don't hate you, Brooke," Peyton said. "I'm just disappointed that you could never tell me. I mean you went through your whole senior year with Rachel being pregnant and you never thought to talk to me."

"I wanted to Peyton, but I knew you would tell Lucas and we weren't the best of friends senior year anyways," Brooke explained. Peyton nodded her head.

"This is a lot to digest for one day," she said. "I just need to go think about it." And with that Brooke watched her walk down the parking lot to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone im sorry it took so long but my little sister just had open-heart surgery and ive been a little busy with that. Thanks for your patience. To tell you this will be the last chapter you will be able to vote Brucas or Leyton so if you still havent voted this is your last chance. Enjoy and make sure to review. **

Chapter Eight

The first thing Peyton wanted to do when she got home was go and tell Lucas what she had learned, but she knew in her heart that was the wrong thing to do so instead of going home she went over to Haley's because she knew Haley would understand what she was going through.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Haley as she opened up the door to her house. She could tell by the look on Peyton's face that something had happened. "What's wrong?"

"I just found something out that scares me," Peyton said.

"What is it?" asked Haley. "Why don't we go sit down?" Haley suggested before Peyton got a chance to speak. They made their way to Haley's living room and sat down on the two couches she had facing each other.

"Brooke just told me that…" Peyton said but she was scared to say it. "That Lucas is Ellory's father." Peyton was surprised to see that Haley didn't look surprised. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I always thought it was kind of obvious," answered Haley honestly. "I mean look at her she's the spitting image of Lucas." Peyton started to cry. "What's wrong, Peyton? I know it's more than what you're telling me."

Peyton took a deep breath before talking again. "What if he wants to leave Anna and me for Brooke? I don't know what I would do."

Haley looked at Peyton. "Peyton, I know Lucas he's a good guy; he is not going to leave you. He will be there for Brooke because that is the kind of guy he is, but he will not leave you." Peyton crying stopped a bit.

"I guess you're right, that was kind of silly for me to think that wasn't it?" Haley nodded and laughed. As she laughed she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ouch," she said as she grabbed her stomach in pain. It couldn't be one of the babies kicking because it hurt way more than kicks usually do.

"Hales, are you ok?" Peyton said noticing Haley's sudden pain. Haley shook her head no because she couldn't talk. The pain was so unbearable. As Peyton grabbed her house phone and called an ambulance everything seemed to become darker and darker before she couldn't see anything at all.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke was pacing around Ellory's bed. She had just called Lucas over and she had to tell him this time before someone else did. "Ok, baby, now I'm going to tell your daddy about you and I need you to give me some of your big girl courage," Brooke said taking Ellory's hand. She secretly wished that some of Ellory could go into her and make her brave.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Brooke's stomach seemed to jump to the ceiling. "Hey, Brooke." Lucas said going to give her a hug. Brooke hugged him awkwardly and she guessed she could since it. "So, how is she?" He asked walking around the bed to get a good look at her.

"The doctors say she should wake up any day now," Brooke answered. She tried to smile but couldn't. "Lucas, there's something I need to tell you," she said just going ahead and saying it before she chickened out. Lucas walked closer to her and nodded his head as to tell her to go on.

"Look, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to go right ahead and say it," Brooke started and Lucas got a worried expression on his face. "Ellory'syourdaughter," she said really fast she wasn't even sure he could understand.

"What?" he said. His face full of shock and pain.

Brooke sighed. "I said Ellory is your daughter." His face went from really surprised to really angry in a matter of seconds. He didn't know what to think, what to do. He had had a daughter out there for four years and no one bothered to tell him. Rage was going through his mind and without even thinking he walked out of the room. He knew Brooke would be hurt but what did she expect?

X-X-X-X-X

"I'm looking for Haley Scott's room," said Nathan at the counter at the hospital. All he had gotten was a message from Peyton telling him that Haley was in the hospital; he was going crazy with worrying. What if there was something wrong with the babies?

The lady looked at her computer for a minute and Nathan began to get very impatient. All he wanted was to see his wife. Finally the nurse looked up. "Follow me and I will take you to her room." Nathan did as he was told and walked down the hall until he got to room 235. The door was already opened and when he looked in he saw Haley was lying on the hospital bed.

"Haley!" he said as he ran to her side. She smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "I was so worried what happened?"

"I don't really know I mean I was talking to Peyton and all the sudden I had this sharp pain and everything else is a blur," she cried. "Are the babies ok?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to a doctor," he said and took her hand.

For a couple of minutes they sat there in silence. That was all they needed for now. A few minutes later a doctor walked in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" he asked. Nathan and Haley both nodded.

"What happened?" asked Haley.

The doctor looked at his charts for a minute than looked up at Haley who was getting a little impatient. "It seems your caffeine level was through the roof," answered the bold-headed doctor. "It was almost three times higher than the normal level."

"Well, that makes since she goes to a café almost every day," Nathan said.

The doctor shook his head. "You can't get caffeine like this from just drinking coffee. Mrs. Scott I have to ask you if you have been taking any high dose caffeine pills."

Haley started to cry and Nathan looked at her confused. "I didn't know they would do any damage," she answered. "I was just so worn out all the time with work and Jamie I just needed a boost of energy. I swear I didn't know they would hurt." Haley's cry turned to a sob. "Are my babies ok?"

"Unfortunately," started the doctor and Nathan and Haley both began to tense up because no good sentence starts with unfortunately. "The caffeine like other things you eat and drink goes right to the babies. I'm sorry, but one of your babies didn't make it." Haley let out a little scream and began to cry uncontrollably into Nathan's arm. Nathan could also feel tears out of his eyes. He couldn't believe his baby was dead.

"For the health of your other baby it is necessary for us to do an emergency C-section," answered the doctor.

"But its ok 34 months," answered Nathan. "She still has six more weeks."

"We know, but we are scared if we leave the baby in the womb for those six weeks it will get all the left-over caffeine," said the doctor. Both of them didn't know what to say. They couldn't believe this was happening to him. "The nurses will be back in an hour to prep you for the surgery," said the doctor than he walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry," Haley kept repeating as she cried into Nathan's shoulder after the doctor was gone. Nathan's mind was so thrown now he didn't know what to think. He just rubbed Haley's back and told her everything would be ok, although he was almost sure nothing would be ok.

X-X-X-X-X

Brooke was sleeping next to Ellory's bedside when she heard a noise that woke her up. To her surprise she saw Lucas sitting in a chair next to Ellory staring at her. She sat up and he looked up at her right in the eyes.

"You came back," said Brooke as she smiled.

"I didn't want to but I couldn't help but noticing how much she looked like me." Lucas handed her a picture of him when he was four. She looked almost exactly him that it was unreal. Except for the dimples and nose she was all him.

"I guess I always knew deep down she was mine, but I didn't want to admit it out loud," he said as she took another look at his daughter. "I was mad when you told me, but I thought about it and this little girl needs a father just like Anna needs a father and I can't be like Dan; I won't be like Dan." He took her little hand into his as a tear escaped from his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy.**

**I have the results from the votes you all did and Leyton won by two votes which tells me that half the people reading this wont be happy. But to the brucasers please dont stop reading and i promise i will give you a lot of good Brucas moments i just wont make them together. **

Chapter Nine

"I don't get it," said a confused Anna who was sitting in her grandma's café having a talk with her father. They were having a father/daughter day so Lucas could tell her about Ellory. So far they had been to the park and to lunch at Karen's.

Lucas took a deep breath. He knew this would be hard to explain to a four year old. "It means that Elly is only your half sister because she is daddy's daughter, but not mommy's."

"Cause Brooke is her mommy," finished Anna. Lucas nodded. Anna took a sip of her coke she had made her dad get her against her mom's wishes. "If she's my sister than how come she has never lived with us?"

"Because, baby, daddy didn't find out Ellory was his daughter until yesterday," he answered honestly. He never kept any secrets from Anna and that's why he was telling her now. He would feel too guilty keeping it from her.

"Is that why mommy was crying?"

Man, she's a smart kid, thought Lucas. "Yes, honey this is also news to mommy and it's kind of hard on her so how about we are on our best behavior this week." Anna nodded and took another sip of her coke. Lucas knew what coke did to her and she would be bouncing off the walls any second.

"So, where do you want to go next?" asked Lucas. "It's your choice now."

Anna thought for a second. "Don't you think if it's father/daughter day Ellory should be with us?"

"But she's in the hospital, baby, remember?"

"Then I want to go to the hospital to visit Ellory." Lucas sighed, but he had to do what she said because he did say it was her turn to pick. They paid and said good-bye to Karen before heading to the hospital.

By the time they got in the elevator the sugar rush was coming. "Anna this is a hospital and we aren't loud in hospitals, ok?" he warned. "We're not going to run or hop or anything." But it was too late. The elevator doors opened and she took off down the hall. Lucas was forced to chase after her everyone they passed staring at them.

When he had finally caught her he picked her up so she couldn't run away and knocked on the door to Ellory's room even though it was open; he didn't just want to walk in he needed to warn Brooke first. Brooke turned around from her chair and nodded for them to come in. He let Anna down and she ran next to Ellory. "She's still sleeping?"

"Still sleeping," answered Brooke.

Lucas walked over to Brooke. "Sorry about this. I told her everything and she insisted upon coming here."

"It's ok," answered Brooke standing up so she could face Lucas. "Anna and Ellory, when she wakes up, should get to know each other; especially since I lost my job in New York."

"What are you talking about?"

"They said I was taking too much time off."

"Did you explain to them why?"

"Yes, they said they were sorry but they still had to fill my position. It's ok though. I thought maybe while Ellory was getting better we could stay here with friends. Maybe I could even open up my own store. I've had a lot of time to think about it," Brooke half joked.

"I think you'll be better off." He answered and Brooke nodded.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley started to cry as they handed her her new baby girl. Half because she was so happy and half because she should have had another baby in her arms. Was it normal to be so happy and so sad at the same time?

"Do you all have a name?" asked the nurse who had handed her the baby. Haley looked at Nathan who nodded.

"Kathryn Rose," answered Haley. Haley looked at her daughter and repeated. "Kathryn Rose."

"Did you all ever pick out a name for your son?" the nurse asked nonchalantly trying not to make them upset, but it was something she needed to know.

"His name was Noah Keith Scott," answered Nathan because he knew it would be hard for Haley. The nurse wrote everything down then left.

"Peyton's bringing Jamie in about an hour," said Haley, "what are we going to tell him?" How can you tell your son that you killed his brother? Thought Haley. Especially when he was five and probably wouldn't understand; although, Jamie was a smart kid for his age.

"We'll just tell him the baby died," answered Nathan. "For now, he doesn't have to know why." Haley let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want Jamie hating or resenting her for this like she knew Nathan already did. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. He already looked at her different.

X-X-X-X-X

Lucas and Anna had stayed for a couple of hours and it gave Brooke a chance to go home and shower again. Once she got back she felt like reading Ellory's favorite book to her again for about the millionth time.

She opened the book and started reading I'll Love you Forever. When she would get to the parts where the mom rocked her son back and forth, back and forth, back and forth she would rock Ellory's hand since she couldn't pick her up and rock her herself; she was hooked up to too many machines.

When she was on the last page she sang to quietly. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living," but then she was interrupted by a tiny, tired, familiar voice.

"My mommy you'll be." Brooke's heart pounded she couldn't breathe. That couldn't be the voice she thought it was she must be hearing things. She needed more fresh air, but as she looked over at her tiny daughter lying in the bed she saw that her eyes were, indeed, open.

"Oh my gosh, Elly, you're awake!" Brooke said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Ellory smiled as her mom ran out of the room to get a doctor.

As the doctor did some tests on Ellory, Brooke smiled like she hadn't in weeks. Her baby had finally woken up. She didn't have to worry anymore about whether she would die or not; she was awake. Brooke called all of her friends in Tree Hill and told them the news.

"Ms. Davis," said the doctor. "Ellory seems to be ok. She will stay in the hospital for about five more days then she will move to a rehabilitation center where she will slowly gain back things like her muscles."

"But she's going to make a full recovery?"

"I don't see why not," answered the doctor. "She didn't have any brain damage. It might be slow, but she should recover fully."

Then the doctor left and Brooke went over to Ellory's bedside. "I thought I was going to lose you for a little while."

"You're not going to lose me," Ellory said quietly since her voice was still shaky. "You're stuck with me for a long time." Both the girls smiled and Brooke kissed her daughter on the forehead again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to say to all the brucasers who stopped reading it that youre missing out on a really good fanfic that its youre loss not mine. As much as i hate it Leyton won fair and sqaure and theres nothing i can do. I do promise to give you some good Brucas scenes just not as a couple. **

**Another thing is two chapters ago i got 23 comments!! I was like more excited than i have ever been but the last two chapters has my story gone downhill because ive only gotten like 6 or 7 so just to let you know the more comments the happier the writer is because those comments are like my life, I love them to death 8)**

Chapter Ten

Haley was finally able to come home from the hospital after having to stay for three days. She hadn't really talked to many people besides Nathan and Jamie since the accident, that is what Haley preferred to call it in her mind.

The first thing Haley did was make her way up to the nursery. She knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but she just needed to see it. When she opened the door, though, it wasn't the same nursery she had left. There was only one crib and changing table, all the blue was gone, and so were all the boy clothes. As a tear escaped her eyes she heard Nathan walk up behind her.

"We thought it would be easier on you this way," he said knowing what Haley was thinking. "I asked Lucas to come and help me with it while you were sleeping."

Haley felt another tear escape. "It was nice, but I just wish you would have asked me first." Just then the doorbell rang and Haley took one more look at the room before going to answer the door. When she answered she was surprised to see Brooke standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Brooke said. "I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I know I haven't been around much you know with Ellory and everything. I'm sorry about what happened."

"I understand," Haley said. "Why don't you come in?" Haley said and she closed the door and her and Brooke walked to the living room and sat down. "The funeral is in two days if you can come."

"Of course I'll come Hales, I'm your friend I wouldn't miss something like that," Brooke said. She knew Haley would be emotional right now and she didn't want to upset her because she had already had a rough couple days.

Haley started to cry and Brooke could tell it was something more. She rubbed Haley's back to let her know that she could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge because she was her friend. After a few minutes of sobbing 

Haley finally spoke. "It's all my fault," she cried. "If I hadn't taken those dumb pills then this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have had to plan a funeral."

"Haley, this is not your fault," Brooke said getting mad that Haley would even think that. "When Ellory was in the hospital I played bad guy, but then you realize it's not your fault. It just happened. Yes, you took the pills but you didn't know it would do this to you. You have to know that this is not your fault." Haley just nodded. She didn't want to say anything because in her mind it was her fault; it would always be her fault.

"I wish you could tell that to Nathan," she said after awhile. "I can tell by the way he looks at me he thinks that." She cried a bit more.

Brooke just rubbed Haley's back a bit more. "Maybe I will," she said so quietly that Haley couldn't hear her.

Brooke had gotten Haley to fall asleep on the couch for the first time in three days. When she was sure Haley was asleep she slipped out of the room and found Nathan with Kathryn in the nursery. "Nathan, can I talk to you?" He nodded and checked on Kathryn one more time before walking out of the room.

"What's this about?" he asked his expression showing he was a bit afraid of what Brooke had to say.

"It's about Haley. She thinks you blame her for what happened but I know that's just her imagination isn't it?" Nathan looked at his shoes to avoid Brooke's eye contact. "Oh, Nathan you can't possibly blame her for what happened."

"I mean she took the pills, "Nathan said. "No one forced them upon her."

"She didn't know this would happen, though," Brooke said getting angry. "She wasn't trying to kill your baby. It just happened Nate and it's horrible, yes, but you two have to stop blaming." And with those words of wisdom Brooke walked away and out the door, hoping to leave the both of them with something to think about.

X-X-X-X-X

It had been six days since Ellory had woken up and it was also the day for Noah's funeral. All the doctors had agreed that Ellory was making progress and if she stayed in her wheelchair and Brooke brought her back right after that Ellory could go to the funeral.

Lucas, Peyton, and Anna picked up Brooke and Ellory from the hospital and they all rode together. They sat right behind the immediate family so they could be close to Nathan and Haley.

As people began to come Lucas smiled as Haley's homeroom class took the back row. He knew it would make Haley happy to see them after being gone for a week.

The service wasn't too long, but it was very sad. Haley went up and read something and Jamie went up and showed them a picture he had drawn of his baby brother before he had passed, that was the one that made everyone cry. After the service was over it was time to go to the cemetery.

At the burial sight the priest said some last words before they lowered Noah's coffin into the ground. As they did this Haley began to cry, but Jamie grabbed her hand. "It'll be alright, mama. We'll see him one day when we die." Haley nodded at him and swallowed back her tears. She was so lucky to already have a son so great.

Afterwards everyone went to Lucas and Peyton's. The kids played outside. Jamie and Anna matched off in a game of basketball and Ellory was the official cheerleader in her wheelchair. The adults stayed inside and mingled.

"How are you doing tutor mom?" Brooke asked as her and Peyton went over and sat on the couch by Haley.

"Better than I expected."

"That's good."

Even though there was still tension between Peyton and Brooke after what had happened they both ignored it for the sake of Haley as they talked.

X-X-X-X-X

Lucas and Peyton were cleaning after the gathering they had had. Lucas looked over and saw Anna asleep on the couch. He laughed, "She must have gotten wiped out from all that basketball."

Peyton laughed a little too. "Yea, beating Jamie must have taken all her energy. Why don't you go put her in bed?" Lucas nodded and went and picked up his daughter from the couch. She let out a little moan, but fell right back asleep in her father's big arms where she felt so protected.

He walked up the stairs to Anna's pink room and gently laid her in her bed. "Night Anna Bear," he said before kissing her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Lucas couldn't help but think that he had two daughters and he only got to tuck one in at night. He didn't seem to think that was to fair. He took one more look at Anna before walking back downstairs to help Peyton clean up.

"You know I've been thinking," he said as he slid his hands around her waist. "He never really got to have a honeymoon did we?" Peyton turned to look and him and nodded her head no. "Maybe this weekend we can take Anna and go to the beach, just us. We haven't done that in a long time."

"You mean it?" asked Peyton getting very excited.

"Of course," he said and kissed her on the lips. Then he looked around for a minute. "I think all this cleaning up can wait until tomorrow. Why don't we go upstairs and go to bed."

"Oh, ok," Peyton said knowing what he was really thinking. They both laughed like that hadn't in a long time together as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Peyton didn't know why she was so worried about this news of Brooke. She was Lucas's wife and that's how it would stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres the next update hope you enjoy and please review because i love them sooo much.**

**Three times people have commented me to tell me they have stopped reading. If you wanna stop then stop im not gonna chain you to the wall and make you read it but please dont tell me because it brings dowm my self-confidence about the story a whole lot and if many more people keep telling me then im not going to want to keep writing it. Sorry if that sounded harsh but i had to say how i felt.**

Chapter Eleven

It's been two weeks since everything has happened. Things and people have changed some for the good, some not. Everyone was still getting used to the fact that Lucas was Ellory's father and that Brooke and Ellory were staying.

"Brooke this is so cute," said Haley as they walked into a small, vacant store. "It would so be perfect for a little boutique."

"I know right," Brooke said. "I've had plenty of time since Ellory started rehab and Lucas came into the picture. And I just saw this place and fell in love with it." She took a deep breath. This was her start; it was her future. If this went well it could be her big break. "I know it's kind of small," she admitted. "But hopefully if everything works out soon I will make enough to franchise."

"It's perfect," Haley said. "It's the perfect size for you to start with." Haley looked at her watch. "Sorry Brooke but I've got to get going to promised Nathan I'd be home in time to feed Kathryn."

"It's fine," Brooke said. "I just wanted you to come and see it. Maybe you can help me start picking colors tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," Haley said before rushing out the door. She hated to leave Brooke like that but she knew Nathan didn't like to be left alone for long periods of time with the baby because he wasn't exactly used to infants. She took care of Jamie when they were in college, but at least he was making an effort and that's all she wanted.

When she got home Jamie ran up to her and jumped in her arms. "Mama you're back!" he said. Haley noticed that Jamie had been glued to Haley since what had happened. She thought maybe he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Hey buddy. Yes, I am. Where's your daddy and your sister?" she asked stroking a piece of his newly buzzed blonde hair.

"I think they're in her room," he answered.

"Thanks bud," she said kissing him on the head and then putting him down. She made her way up to the nursery and when she went in there she laughed as she saw Kathryn in her crib and Nathan asleep in the rocking chair.

She walked over to the crib and saw her daughter. She smiled as she saw the little brunette hairs sticking out of her tiny head. She was so perfect. Haley knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help it. Without even thinking she pictured another baby in the crib with her; a boy. It's what she pictured Noah would look like and she often saw him in placed with Kathryn. Each time she did her heart skipped a beat; it's like he was really there with them, but as soon as he was there he was gone.

"Mama what're you staring at?"A voice said and Haley's trance was broken.

"Nothing Jamie," Haley said. "I was just taking a good look at your sister."

"Can I feed her?"

"Only if you're really careful and you have to sit down." Jamie nodded as he jumped up and down in excitement. Although, Haley knew Jamie would rather have a brother he never complained probably for the sake of her. He was so good she knew she didn't deserve a kid as good as her.

Before Haley picked up Kathryn she took one more look at the crib to see if she could see Noah again, but no such luck. It's like he came and went when he wanted to.

X-X-X-X-X

Lucas and Peyton were both asleep, but not for long. A very anxious and excited Anna stormed into their bedroom and started to jump on the bed. "Wake up, wake up, it's my birthday, you have to wake up!" She kept yelling and jumping until she knew for sure both her parents were awake.

"Were up, were up," said Lucas and he pulled his daughter down in the middle of her parents. She started to scream and giggle as they both started to tickle her.

"You didn't forget about your birthday tickles did you?" Peyton joked.

"No," Anna said betweens gasps of breaths from her laughs. Finally Peyton and Lucas stopped and Anna jumped up. "Is anyone gonna make me a birthday breakfast?"

"Not with an attitude like that," Peyton said.

"Will someone please make me a birthday breakfast," she rephrased.

"Much better," Peyton said as her and Lucas drug themselves out of bed. The three of them made their way to the kitchen. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" Peyton said as more of a statement than a question because she knew what the answer would be.

"Of course," Anna said in a "duh" kind of fashion.

While Peyton made the pancakes and Lucas made the bacon and eggs Anna set the table for three. When everything was finally ready they all sat down and dug in.

"Is Ellory going to be able to come to my party tonight at Granny Karen's?" wondered Anna as she stuffed her face with pancakes.

"Brooke said the doctors say she can come if she takes it easy," answered Peyton. "And please don't talk with your mouth full."

Anna took a big bite of her eggs and then swallowed before talking again because she didn't want to get in trouble on her birthday. "What about Aunt Brooke is she coming?" Peyton and Lucas both looked at each other because they knew Brooke was the one person who was putting a strain on their relationship.

"Yes, I think she will be there," answered Peyton gently. It was true she had forgiven Brooke because it was a long time ago and she had owned up to her mistake, but she still couldn't be with her all the time right now.

X-X-X-X-X

That night everyone went to Karen's café for Anna's birthday party. The kids were playing at one table and the adults were all "awwing" at Kathryn at the adults table it seemed like a normal party for them.

"Time for cake," Karen announced as she brought out Anna's pink Barbie cake. Anna jumped to her feet and raced to the counter followed by Jamie and a slower Ellory and all the adults lingered behind them. After they sang happy birthday and Anna made a wish and blew out the candles everyone clapped and had a piece of Anna's chocolate cake.

After the cake it was time for presents. Anna sat in the middle and everyone gathered around. You could tell by the look on her face she loved being the center of attention.

As Anna was opening her first present Ellory walked up to Lucas because there was nowhere else to sit. "Daddy can I sit on your lap?" Lucas looked over at Peyton nervously because he didn't know how she would feel but she just nodded. He smiled happy that she would ask.

"Of course you can," he said picking her up and placing her on her lap. Anna saw this and got very jealous. It was always her spot to sit on her dad's lap, why was Ellory trying to take that away from her?

By the time Anna was done opening presents Ellory was asleep on Lucas's lap. He laughed at how worn out she had gotten by this party. Brooke walked over to where the two were sitting. "I'll take her from here," said Brooke sticking out her hands to take Ellory, but Lucas didn't give her to her. Instead he stood up careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde.

"I'll walk you to your car." Brooke smiled as she grabbed her purse and said good-bye to everyone. Then she met Lucas who was waiting for her by the door. They walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

"I guess it will be awhile before she's ready for a real party or anything," Brooke said. "She already fell asleep at a quiet little birthday party."

"Yea, but she'll get there," Lucas said stroking a piece of Ellory's blonde hair.

"I really appreciate this," Brooke said. "I mean you being so good to Ellory. She really adores you. Whenever you're not there you're all she talks about." Brooke laughed. "She loves having a father; she's never really had one."

"Well she never has to worry about that again," Lucas smiled. They arrived at Brooke car and Lucas gently put Ellory in her car seat. He started to walk away.

"Thanks again," Brooke called to him.

He turned around. "It's no problem. It's the least I can do." He said before turning back around and walking back to the party.

When Lucas made it back in the party he sat down in a chair and was greeted by an anxious Anna. "Daddy, can I sit in your lap?"

"I think daddy's lap is worn out for one night," he answered. He realized by Anna's face that answer was not going to work for her.

"You let Ellory sit in your lap." She said putting her hands on her little hips.

"Ellory was tired baby. She still hasn't fully recovered from her accident." Lucas said trying to explain this to his daughter, but she didn't seem to get it.

"I'm tired too," she said fake yawning and putting her hand to her mouth.

"Anna," he said.

"I don't want to share you anymore, daddy," she said. "I don't want Ellory to be my sister." She stormed off towards where Jamie was sitting and all Lucas did was sit there in awe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy everyone. Im sorry it took so long. Good and bad news on this chapter; i will give you the bad news first. This will be the last chapter of this story, but the good news is im going to make a continuation of this story. Its going to be ten years later. Its going to be when Anna, Jamie, and Ellory are teenagers and how everyones lives have changed. Hope you like the idea and keep your eye out for it. I dont know what the title will be yet but i will let you know so you can find it.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

That night Anna was arranging some of her new toys she had gotten with her old ones. Lucas lightly knocked on the door and walked in. She looked over her shoulder and turned her head away fast when seeing it was her father.

"Anna, we need to talk about what you said tonight," Lucas said sitting down in a little chair at her tea party table. She kept organizing her animals without even looking at him. He looked at the back of her head with her big blonde curls and sighed.

"You don't have to talk to me, but you need to listen," he said before taking her and placing her in one of the tiny chairs across from him. He half expected her to get up and run away, but she just sat there and folded her arms across her chest.

"I know you're jealous of Ellory because she's getting a lot of attention, but think about how you would feel if you didn't have a dad for four years. Put yourself in her shoes. Don't you think after all she's been through she deserves to have a father and maybe even a sister?" Anna thought about it a little.

She nodded her head. "I liked it at first, but then you were always at work or with her in the hospital. Yesterday when she sat on your lap it made me think like you like her better than me."

"Come here," Lucas said and Anna got up and sat on her father's lap. He stroked her hair. "I want you to know that no matter what happens you're always my girl. I'm always going to love you and Ellory the same, but that doesn't mean that don't love you."He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, too, daddy," Anna said before hugging her father and kissing him on the cheek.

X-X-X-X-X

"Are you ready to see your new house?" Brooke asked the little blonde sitting in the back seat of her car. The little girl smiled and nodded as Brooke turned the car around a curb.

The little girl gasped as she saw the two story house in front of her. It was a perfect place for her and her mom to live and even better it was very close to her dad's house. Her mom stopped in front of the house and they both got out of the car. There was a lady standing in the front yard waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Mills your realtor," she said shaking hands with Brooke and giving Ellory and little smile. You could tell she wasn't so used to having kids around. "So, I hear you are interested in this house?"

"I am," answered Brooke. "But I can't buy it without my daughter's seeing it first." Ms. Mills fake smiled at them and welcomed them inside.

When Ellory stepped inside she knew she loved it right away. It was just how she imaged her dream house. Although it wasn't too big it was just the right size for her and her mom to live in.

Ms. Mills gave them the tour and when they got to the second story they got to the place that would be Ellory's room. Ellory walked in a looked around. It was a perfect size for a girl her age. The room had a walk-in closet attached for all the clothes her mom would be designing her and she would get her own bathroom. After walking around and taking a look at everything she turned to her mom. "I like it," she smiled.

Brooke bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I knew you would."

For the next two weeks Brooke spent most of Ellory's rehab time fixing up the house and the boutique. After the two weeks was over, though, it was finally time for Ellory to come home. It had been months since the little girl had spent the night anywhere besides a hospital or a rehabilitation facility, so Brooke decided to have a welcome home/housewarming party in their new house.

Peyton, Lucas, and Anna were the first to arrive. Ellory ran right up and hugged her father. Anna looked at them knowing Ellory needed him too and followed her mom into the kitchen with Brooke.

"Brooke the house looks so great," Peyton said. "I can't believe you got it all fixed up in two weeks."

"I know I can't believe we found such a perfect house."

"Anna, why don't you go find your father and Elly and go see if they want to play some basketball," Peyton suggested knowing she wanted to talk to Brooke. Anna nodded getting the signal and walked out of the kitchen.

"Look, Brooke, I know we've had some tension between us for the past couple weeks because of this Ellory thing, but I just wanted you to know that I understand why you kept it a secret and I don't want there to be anymore tension." Peyton said.

Brooke smiled. "Oh, thank god," she said embracing Peyton into a hug. "I was so scared this would put a strain on our friendship."

Peyton shook her head, "Hoes over bros."

Brooke smiled and repeated, "Hoes over bros."

X-X-X-X-X

Finally everyone was there. There was Nathan, Haley, and Jamie; Peyton, Lucas, and Emma; and also Karen. The whole night everyone had fun. It was nice to forget their problems for a couple of hours and go and have fun with their friends.

By eleven all the kids were asleep on the couch in front of the TV; they had been watching Finding Nemo.

"Who's up for an intense game of apples to apples?" asked Brooke. Everyone smiled and cheered. They loved to play that game and get all 

competitive. Lucas always accused Nathan of cheating for Haley, but they would always have fun doing it.

Everyone sat down at the dining room table as Haley dealt out the cards. "I will be dealer first."

"Just don't cheat," Lucas joked. Everyone smiled and laughed. For the rest of the game everyone laughed like they hadn't in a long time. It's like everything that had happened to them that year had disappeared for a night and they were just kids again. If only the rest of their life could be like this, but as we all know life is full of surprises.


End file.
